The present disclosure relates to fuses and more particularly to blade fuses.
Blade fuses, such as automotive blade type fuses are known in the art. Blade fuses protect electrical automotive circuits from short circuits and current overloads. The protection results from a melting of an element of the fuse and therefore an opening of the circuit protected by the fuse. Upon a short circuit or current overload of a certain magnitude and over a predetermined length of time, the fuse element or link breaks or opens.
Blade fuses are used extensively in automobiles. Automobile manufacturers are constantly looking for ways to reduce cost, weight and space as much as possible. Blade fuse manufacturers also strive to reduce costs, such as material and manufacturing costs, as much as possible.
Automobile manufacturers on the other hand are increasing the amount of electronic control and electrical devices and accessories used in automobiles. The increasing amount of electrical content is forcing increased electrical function within the same space.
A need therefore exists for a robust blade type fuse that saves space.